Solo este invierno
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: En este mundo hay 4 reinos: Otoño,Invierno,Primavera y Verano. Pero a ocurrido algo, desde hace 14 años el invierno no a dado paso a las otras estaciones de año. Y Amu esta decidida a hacer algo para solucionarlo y tiene 2 opciones: casarse con Tadase y unir fuerzas contra el reino del invierno o escapar de su casa en medio del invierno e ir en busca de su verdadera felicidad.
1. ¡Ya basta!

Capítulo 1: ¡Ya basta!

Esto no podría ser peor mi padre en lecho de muerte, mi madre exigiéndome que me case con Tadase para que la familia de la primavera y verano se unan y por fin puedan derrotar al reino del invierno.

Salgo de mi habitación y como siempre un guardia me sigue como goma de mascar a mi zapato, suspiro, bajo a la sala de estar en la cual está mi hermana menor Ami, tiene 17 en un año menor que yo y tengo la duda que ella no es mi hermana porque somos totalmente distintas la una de la otra (excepto por nuestro color de ojos) ella es escandalosa y por todo arma un alboroto, no se puede estar tranquila.

Me siento en el sillón de color azul en el cual se sentaba mi padre antes de cayera en cama, miro hacia la ventana y observo la nieve caer como lo ha estado haciendo por 14 años seguidos.

-¡Haaaaa! Estoy aburrida- grita Ami caminando de un lado a otro.

La ignoro.

Miro mi librero que está al otro lado de la sala de estar, me concentro en el libro que quiero leer y lo atraigo hacia mí, lo hago levitar y Ami deja su griterío y lo mira asombrada, lo hago que de vueltas alrededor de Ami y lo atraigo hacia mí.

-¿Cuándo podre lograr hacer eso hermana?- pregunta Ami.

-Cundo cumplas los 18 años, como todo el mundo- contesto cogiendo el libro que está en el aire.

-¡Pero tú lo comenzaste a hacer an…!- grito Ami, pero la interrumpí a tiempo.

-¡Yo nada Ami! ¡Yo nada! ¿Te ha quedado claro?- La miro enfadada.

-Lo siento. ¿Podrías encender la chimenea?-dije Ami.

Rápidamente concentro mi energía en mi mano provocando fuego en ella, y lo lance hacia la chimenea encendiendo los leños secos que en ella estaban

Siento que alguien está bajando les escaleras y sé que mi madre, siempre que la tengo cerca me da un escalofrío en toda a columna.

-Vaya Amu como siempre no estás haciendo nada productivo, niña- dice mi madre delante de mí.

La ignoro.

Me concentro en mi libro.

-Amu te estoy hablando, mal criada- dice cruzando los brazos.

La ignoro.

-Deja eso- dice quitándome mi libro. Y me enojo –¡Te tienes que arreglar para Tadase que viene en unos minutos!- y arroja mi libro a la chimenea. Haciéndolo cenizas.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que Tadase no me interesa y nunca que va a interesar?!- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Eso no me importa, no ves que si unen sus fuerzas podrían poner fin a esta era de hielo. El reino del invierno no se va a detener jamás sino hacemos algo y si seguimos así terminaremos como el reino del otoño. ¡Destruidos y casi extintos!-

-SEÑORA, RAPIDO SUBAN EL REY ESTA MUY MAL-dijo la sirvienta.

Fui la primera en entrar y rápidamente fui donde mi padre.

-Padre- dije tomando su mano.

-Amu y Midori déjeme un momento a solas con Ami, por favor-

Salimos con mi madre.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-dijo mi madre apuntándome.

-¿Mía?-

-Sí, sino armaras tanto escándalo acerca del matrimonio entre Tadase y tú, tu padre no tendría que estar preocupándose por el reino, eres una mala hija, te odio-

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió Ami, llorando.

-Dijo que enteraras- dijo Ami.

Al entrar mi madre iba a hacerlo conmigo, pero Ami la detuvo.

-Dijo que solo Amu-

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación de papá me pidió que me acercara a él.

-Amu, me estoy muriendo-

-No digas eso padre-

-Es la verdad, querida. Y quiero que me cumplas una promesa-

-Lo que sea…-

-Quiero… que seas feliz. No me importa con quien sea o lo que opine la gente, solo quiero que seas feliz… y he visto que Tadase no te va a hacer feliz. No tienes que llevan la carga de un reino sino quieres, nunca te dejes pisotear y ni presionar. Busca tu propia felicidad, explora el mundo, enamórate, disfruta todo lo que puedas y nunca te des por vencida. Lucha… por… tú… feli-ci-dad- y así dio du último suspiro.

-¿Padre?-dije

-¿PADRE?-

-No te vayas por favor, te lo ruego- los ojos me picaban porque quería llorar pero tenía que mantenerme firme. Por mi felicidad.

Capítulo 2: Mi verdadero yo. 


	2. Mi verdadero Yo

Capítulo 2: Mi verdadero yo.

El viento soplaba furioso acompañado de la incesante nieve, todo el mundo estaba vestido de negro, todos caminábamos cabizbaja, era deprimente pero no era para menos, acababa de morir un gran rey y estábamos en su velorio.

Mi madre y mi hermana estaban junto al ataúd de mi padre, llorándolo; por mi parte estaba lo más alejada posible de su ataúd, su recuerdo me entristecía de sobre manera y no me tenía permitido llorar menos en público, se suponía que YO sería la desde ahora la reina, pero jamás me podría acostumbrar a ese cargo, era me mi padre y nadie lo podría remplazar, ni siquiera yo.

Como me hubiera gastado despedir a mi padre con un gran día soleado, pero no está nieve no cesaba.

A mi lado – por desgracia - se encontraba Tadase dándome palmaditas en la espalda cosa que me desagrado bástate pero como estábamos en público lo soporte pero no sabía cuánto más lo haría.

Cuando volvimos del velorio mi madre me estaba taladrando con la mirada.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa que me miras así?- dije a mi madre de una vez.

-Por tu culpa no logre despedirme de mi esposo, por estar desperdiciando sus últimas palabras CONTIGO, a pesar de ser una pésima hija- dijo recalcando el "contigo".

-Por algo será que decidió hablar con sus hijas antes de su esposa, una esposa muy pero muy materialista cave decir, ¿No lo crees madre?- dije devolviéndole el golpe. (No es literal)

-¿A qué te estas refiriendo malcriada?, como se te ocurre insinuar eso de tu difunto padre- dijo sonando ofendida.

-A mí no me engañas madre, a mí no, yo te conozco perfectamente, todas y cada una de tus fechorías y no me obligues a sacarlas a la luz- y así di por terminada esa discusión, subí a mi recamara y me acosté a descansar.

En mi mente todavía reinaban las palabras de mi padre.

_"Quiero… que seas feliz. No me importa con quien sea o lo que opine la gente, solo quiero que seas feliz… y he visto que Tadase no te va a hacer feliz. No tienes que llevan la carga de un reino sino quieres, nunca te dejes pisotear y ni presionar. Busca tu propia felicidad, explora el mundo, enamórate, disfruta todo lo que puedas y nunca te des por vencida. Lucha… por… tú… feli-ci-dad"_

De la nada tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dije sentándome en la cama.

Quien entro fue Tadase, me miro y sonrió. Se sentó en mi cama y tomo mi mano.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto acariciando mi palma.

-Sí- dije apartando mi mano.

-Amu tengo más que claro que este compromiso no es de tu agrado- dijo mirándome a los ojos –Y a mí tampoco me agrada esto- dijo sorprendiéndome de sobre manera.

-Pero… ¿y entonces?- dije confusa, todavía digiriendo la información.

-Lo hago por mi pueblo, por el bienestar de éste- dijo manteniendo la mirada firme.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Con nuestro propio bienestar?- pregunte, egoísta mente.

-Hay que dejarlo de lado, yo estoy dispuesto pero tú, no lo creo, tú Amu eres una mujer decidida, que no se deja llevar por lo que lo demás dicen sobre ti, todo lo haces a tu ritmo y al que no le gusta lo mandas literalmente al carajo, y eso es lo que más me encanta de tu actitud y no quiero que pierdas tu esencia. Quiero que hullas- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Pero y mi hermana, todo el peso de la corona recaería sobre ella, no quiero eso para ella- dije cabizbaja. Por primera vez que Tadase y yo teníamos una conversación tan larga y profunda.

-No te tienes que preocupar de ella yo me voy a encargar-

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunte mirándolo nuevamente.

-Sí-

-Lo voy a pensar- dije mirando mi ventana.

-De acuerdo- dijo acariciando mi cabeza y se marchó de mi recamara.

-O-

* * *

><p>Ya no lo iba a pensar más me iba a marchar, por primera vez u mucho tiempo iba a ser egoísta e iba a pensar solo el mí. No pensaba llevar equipaje no quería nada que me recordara este lugar por un tiempo.<p>

Me puse una capa con gorro y Salí a media noche sin que nadie me viera.

El frio ya no me inmutaba en lomas mínimo, ya en realidad no recordaba lo que era un verano o una estación cálida, por eso mi piel era pálida como porcelana y mi pelo largo el cual me ayudaba a mantener el calor en mi cabeza.

Comencé a caminar con paso firme y rápido, adentrándome en el frondoso bosque blanco. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo el agotamiento iba incrementando.

-Necesito un descanso dije deteniéndome ya no sentía los pies, temía lo peor. Me acerque a un pino que se veía viejo y seco y puse una mano en él, lo fui secando todavía más, cuando ya fue suficiente comencé a sacar trozos del pino ya seco. Ya con el pino listo necesitaba un lugar apropiado para encender la fogata, acerque mi mano a la nieve y concentre fuego en mi mano derritiendo la nieve, situé la leña en la tierra fría e infértil y por fin pude encender a maldita fogata si hubiese sido posible la hubiera agrazado para obtener su calor. Me senté junto a ella, observe el hipnotizante movimiento de las llamas, como estas bailaban delicadamente.

Entonces todo se volvió negro. Perdí la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Les digo desde antes que esta fic tendrá capítulos cortitos pero los tratare de subir con la mayor rapidez posible (y de mi imaginación)<p> 


	3. Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Capítulo 3: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Estaba en un lugar desconocido y muy frio, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una aldeana, la cual iba muy abrigada, me miro de manera aliviada, vi que articulaba palaras pero por alguna razón no escuche nada, luego llego un señor un poco más mayor que la aldeana, entre ellos hablaban y luego la mujer se retiró de la habitación y cundo volvió me trajo un bajo con un contenido cristalino e hizo que lo bebiera como todavía estaba aturdida no pude resistirme, el líquido era agrio de verdad malísimo, luego poco a poco mis sentidos se fueron despertando.

-¿Chica está bien?- pregunto la aldeana.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunte sentándome.

-Mi esposo te encontró en el bosque inconsciente-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En el reino del invierno ¿acaso no eres de acá?-

-¡Que! ¿Cómo llegue hasta acá?- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Hey tranquila- dijo la aldeana.

-¡Aléjate!- dije extendiendo mi mano y canalizan do mi poder en ella produciendo fugo.

-Erik ve a buscar a los guardias- dijo la aldeana

La aldeana rápidamente hizo una pares de hielo que me separaba de ella.

No cómo es posible que terminara aquí, tengo que escapar ahora.

Apoye mi mano y comencé a derretir el hielo, lo cual fue fácil, pero lo que no me gustó nada fue que tuve que dejar inconsciente a la aldeana, al salir un viento me azoto en la cara pero aun así comencé a escapar.

-¡Ahí está!- dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Voltee y me encontré a dos grandes hombres siguiéndome el paso comencé a correr más rápido pero en pocos minutos los grandulones ya me tenían inmovilizada.

-Vamos tenemos que llevarla a los calabozos- dijo uno de los grandulones mientras me tiraba el brazo.

-¡Cuidado con mi brazo Idiota!- le exigí.

-Vamos a tener que calar esa linda boquita, si no te callas- dijo el otro amenazándome con la mirada.

Comenzaron a arrastrarme hacia donde quiera que estuviera ese dichoso calabozo.

-Suéltenme-

-Cállate- luego vi el puño de uno de los grandulones de que me dejo desmallada

-0-

* * *

><p>Una patada en el estómago me despertó para luego ser samureada bruscamente por los hombros.<p>

-Despierta… ¡Despierta!- los grandulones me pusieron de pie.

-Ya, ya, ya, estoy de pie- escupí sangre, creo que se me rompió algo por dentro.

Mire hacia el frente y me sorprendí ante lo que vi. Era un gran salón con grande ventanales a sus costados sonde se podía ver la nieve caer, en el piso había una alfombra de terciopelo de color azul y en el fondo habían dos tronos.

¡No! ¡No podía estar en este lugar, donde estaba totalmente desprotegida!

-¿Qué hago aquí?- le pregunte a los grandulones.

-Hay alguien que te quiere ver, ahora mira al frente- dijo mientras tomaba mi cabeza y la ponía hacia al frente.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la puerta cerca de los tronos.

-Valla, valla, miren lo que trajo el invierno- dijo el joven que entraba por la puerta.

Camino con confianza y control por el salón asta sentarse en el trono de la derecha.

-Tráiganla aquí- le ordeno a los grandulones, quienes me comenzaron a empujar para avanzar.

Comencé a caminar a regañadientes, cuando estuve al frente del chico peli azul y ojos zafiros los grandulones me exigieron que me arrodillara ante él.

-Jamás- espete en la cara del peli azul, los grandulones quisieron forzarme pero los espante aplicándoles calor –Antes muerta.

El chico por un breve momento miro a los grandulones para luego mirarme a mí.

-La princesa Amu…- se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi -¿Sabe usted que se está haciendo una gran búsqueda en su reino por encontrarla? Yo podría aprovecharme de eso…- se detuvo detrás de mí y me susurro al oído –Y matarla…- me estremecí ante el sufrimiento que sufriría mi hermana, pero no quise que me viera débil, mantuve mi compostura- O, podría encarcelarte por el resto de tu vida.

-Vete al demonio.

-Chicos parece que la princesa quiere descansar llévenla a su cuarto real- dijo el joven mientras se marchaba.

Los dos grandulones me volvieron a arrastrar hasta llevarme hasta un lugar inhóspito con desagradable oros a humedad abrieron un calabozo y se empujaron hacia adentro.

-Que tengas buenas noches princesa- dijo uno grandulón en tono burlesco.

-¡Púdrete!.

* * *

><p>Les digo desde antes que esta fic tendrá capítulos cortitos pero los tratare de subir con la mayor rapidez posible (y de mi imaginación)<p> 


End file.
